Firelink Shrine
Firelink Shrine is a location in Dark Souls. It is the first location visited after the player escapes the Undead Asylum. Description Firelink Shrine acts as hub or base for the Chosen Undead and links to many other locations. Once a character is rescued, or a certain part of their story line is reached, they will usually return to Firelink Shrine and will typically offer some sort of service. Anastacia of Astora is the bonfire's Fire Keeper. If any key item (like a Lord's Soul or the Covenant of Artorias) is dropped, it will respawn in the chest behind where Kingseeker Frampt appears. Characters This is a list of characters that will go to, or already be in, Firelink Shrine at some point: *Crestfallen Warrior - Found near the bonfire. Disappears after speaking to him when Kingseeker Frampt arrives. *Anastacia of Astora - The area's Fire Keeper. She is found down the steps by the Crestfallen Warrior. *Petrus of Thorolund - Miracle teacher. Found near the stairs to the elevator. *Reah of Thorolund - Advanced Miracle teacher. Will not offer any spells while at Firelink. Found near Petrus. *Vince of Thorolund - Friend and bodyguard of Rhea. Disappears at the same time as Rhea. *Nico of Thorolund - Friend and bodyguard of Rhea. Disappears at the same time as Rhea. *Knight Lautrec of Carim - Found near the Fire Keeper's cage. Will disappear after the death of Anastacia. *Griggs of Vinheim - Sorcery teacher. Arrives at Firelink after being rescued in the Undead Burg. Found near the stairs to the Undead Burg. *Laurentius of the Great Swamp - Pyromancy teacher. Arrives at Firelink after being rescued in the Depths. Gives the player the Pyromancy Flame. Can be found between the bonfire and Kingseeker Frampt's location. *Big Hat Logan - Advanced Sorcery teacher. Found near Griggs. Arrives at Firelink after being rescued in Sen's Fortress. *Kingseeker Frampt - Primordial Serpent. Arrives at Firelink after both Bells of Awakening have been rung. Found in the area that was once filled with water. *Domhnall of Zena - Merchant found under the aqueduct leading to the Undead Burg. Arrives at Firelink after the player rings both Bells of Awakening. *Ingward - One of the three Sealers of New Londo. He goes to Firelink after being spoken to following the defeat of the Four Kings. *Patches - Thief. He turns away from his evil ways and becomes a merchant when he comes to Firelink. Arrives at Firelink when Gravelord Nito is defeated. *Siegmeyer of Catarina - Knight of Catarina. Arrives at Firelink after being saved in Anor Londo. *Sieglinde of Catarina - Daughter of Siegmeyer. Arrives at Firelink after being rescued from the Golden Crystal Golem in The Duke's Archives. *Giant Crow - The Giant Crow is a constant presence and acts as a means of transport between Firelink Shrine and the Undead Asylum. Enemies Enemies can be found on the outskirts of the area, leading up to Undead Burg and in the graveyard, leading down into The Catacombs. *Giant Skeleton *Skeleton *Hollow Warrior *Undead Rat *Undead Soldier Notable Items Armor *Dingy Set (Anastacia of Astora - Corpse) Keys *Undead Asylum F2 West Key (Corpse) Miracles *Emit Force (Siegmeyer - Gift) Miscellaneous *Binoculars (Corpse) *Black Eye Orb (Anastacia of Astora - Corpse) *Copper Coin (Petrus of Thorolund - Gift) *Cracked Red Eye Orb x4 (Chest) *Firebomb x6 (Corpse) *Homeward Bone x6 (Chest) *Humanity x3 (Corpse) *Lloyd's Talisman x4 (Chest) *Sunlight Medal (Lautrec - Gift) Rings *Ring of Sacrifice (Corpse) Weapons *Caduceus Round Shield (Corpse) *Morning Star (Chest) *Pyromancy Flame (Laurentius - Gift) *Talisman (Chest) *Winged Spear (Corpse) *Zweihander (Corpse) Gallery 1840460-darksouls86.jpg|Firelink Shrine bonfire Image-BDF4 4E96395F.jpg|Map of Firelink Shrine Music pl:Kaplica Firelink